


Unidentified Creature 413

by curiumKingyo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Sci-Fi AU, bejeweled!Cisco, i had this image of Cisco being a mysterious being covered in jewels and this thing wrote itself, mysterious being!Cisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a secret underground facility lives a mysterious being with golden eyes and diamonds for bones. It has an exceptional metabolism and science-defying powers. Dr. Harrison Wells is glad to finally get a chance to study it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unidentified Creature 413

**Author's Note:**

  * For [checkerboardom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkerboardom/gifts).



Harrison is excited like he hasn't been in ages. His request had finally been approved and he got the security clearance  to see the creature. He's been studying it for years now, going on details over the results given by other scientists. He is intimately familiar with the creature through other people's experiments, knows its voice through hours of recorded conversations and knows every detail of its features recorded on video feeds. 

He will have but a few encounters with it, and he intends on doing the most out of each one of them. The creature's origins have been extensively, and fruitlessly, studied before so he harbors no intentions of wasting time on it. No, he'll focus on this creature's incredible metabolism and what he refuses to refer as to its powers. Comic book characters have powers, this creature has... abilities? He's still looking for a name but that's besides the point. 

The creature is kept in an underground facility, to keep it hidden from the public eye but also to keep it safe. After its maturity, the creature's body became highly intolerant to nitrogen and thus incapable of living in contact with atmospheric air. Every door, from the surface to the lowest levels where it lives, is pneumatic sealed and the levels of nitrogen meticulously controlled. 

Harrison has to show his credentials on countless control stations along the way. As if something would change from the moment he set foot on the building to the moment he made it into the last sealed room. The hiss of the pneumatic doors cut the heavy silence many layers of earth and concrete provide, the lights inside the creature's observation room are dimmed as he walked in. 

The room is long, the ceiling high specially considering it is underground. There is a table and an office chair against the wall, a computer wired to the research facility's network and a case of books with every information gathered about the room's inhabitant. A small frigobar and a microwave are available at the end of the room. 

He leaves his tablet and recorder over the table, drapes his coat down the back of the chair. From there he can see the floor-to-ceiling glass panel that makes the opposite wall. He knows the glass is bulletproof and treated to allow zero air exchange between both sides. There is a soft carpet and an armchair in the middle of the room, he brings a small notepad with him and sits on the surprisingly comfortable chair. 

He now understands why the lights are dimmed. The creature is sleeping. He'd seen all the footage available and never once had he seen it sleeping. It feels so odd, although he supposes it made perfect sense. He takes the opportunity to study it and its surroundings. 

The room where it lives is twice as big as the observation room. There is a double bed and several armchairs and beanbags, most of the floor is covered in carpets and fluffy quilts. At the back of the room there is a small kitchen and a door that probably leads to a bathroom. Harrison realizes he has no idea about the creature's grooming habits and very little notion about its eating needs. 

There is a bookcase full of hard covers and comic books lining one of the walls as well as a TV set and DVD player with a huge box full of movies. If not for the distinctive lack of decoration it looks like an average teen, or young adult bedroom. Harrison feels a sort of comfort in this fact. 

Standing up he approaches the glass to better look at the subject of his study. The sleeping form is a little too far for a thorough evaluation but he can see plenty anyway. 

The body is almost completely human as he already knows. The head, half hidden on the pillow, is topped with black liquid hair, one of the creatures most defining characteristics. Harrison had spent hours watching it on video; as it flowed and dripped and reformed in a constant and hypnotic movement. The eyes are closed but the mouth is a little agape, squished against the pillowcase. Its arms are around the pillow, its webbed hands hidden but Harrison can see the diamond like little spikes along its spine and on its bent elbows. 

Most of the bottom half is covered with a plain white bed sheet, but its feet are on display, human if not for the diamond plating on the ankle bone. The creature's skin has been described as brown, golden and sometimes as copper. From this distance it looks like polished bronze, unnaturally shiny to be human. Early reports say that the skin is soft and supple, just like human flesh; but no accounts after its maturity bring new information about it. Harrison has a distinct need to touch it, to feel the texture of the skin, the temperature of that incredible and mysterious body. To dip his fingertips on that black mercury hair. 

The creature squirms and groans, the sound coming from an audio speaker overhead. Slowly, it rises on its elbows, and yawns showing mother-of-pearl teeth and a golden tongue. The hair slips from behind a ear and flows down like thick molasses, never actually dripping on the still pristine white pillow case. It sits down, legs bent and tucked under the perfectly humanoid torso. After a moment of stillness it turns its head and Harrison finally sees the silver irises in its golden eyes. The creature smiles. "Hi." It says. 

"Hello, my name is Dr. Harrison Wells." 

"Doctor is not your name, that's what you are." It replies with the humor Harrison had seen in a few of the previous recorded interviews. 

"Does my title bother you?" 

"Not at all, it's just that every person I talk to is a doctor of some kind. It is not a distinguishing feature anymore." It stands up and stretched its back. It has no belly button nor nipples and at the end of its rib cage there are two thick plates of that diamond like substance. "Does my disregard bother you?" 

Harrison considers the question as the creature crosses the room and sits in an armchair right in front of the scientist. "Not at all, it's actually refreshing. You may call me Harrison if you'd like." 

The creature smiles again, and Harrison finds it to be a beautiful thing. Another surprise. "Harrison then it is. Do you know _my_ name?" 

"You'd be surprised by how many names people call you by." Its eyes widen in curiosity, it leans closer on its perched position over the armchair. 

"Is it true?" It asks, and Harrison knows it is about 24 or 25 in age but it suddenly sounds so young. 

"Yes. There are technical names, like Unidentified Creature 413 sometimes shortened to UC413. Other technical names are Subject 42B, Unknown Organism CC221." Harrison lists on his fingers. "And some more mythical names, more likely aliases people who've heard about or saw you in your youth created. Those tend to be poetic. Golden Child of Central City; Silver Eyed Wanderer..." He cuts off when, looking down, he sees the unmistakable hurt in the creature's face. 

The silver and gold eyes are shiny and the full, utterly human, lips quiver. It brings its knees up and hides its face against them. The liquid darkness of its hair falls like a curtain over its face and slumped shoulders. "I don't like those names." It murmurs, its voice soft. 

Harrison comes closer to the glass separating them, he is a few feet away but might as well have been miles. He wishes to be closer, never mind the fact that the air on the other side of the window would make him faint in few seconds. "What name do you like?" He asks, and the creature rises watery eyes at him. 

It lifts its head, a strand of hair flowing over one of its eyes. For a very long while it stares at Harrison with an unreadable expression. Silently, it stands and comes close to the glass. On instinct, Harrison raises his hand and presses the palm against the cold window. The creature hesitates but slowly brings its hand up and presses it against Harrison's, the thick glass between their palms somehow allowing the warmth of its hand to reach the scientist on the other side. 

The bronze colored eyelids flutter and Harrison realizes his mistake. It is, however, too late to step back. There are no conclusive studies about how it happens but it has been thoroughly documented and confirmed that it is capable of accessing people's thoughts through an empathic bond. This sort of telepathic connection could be created when the creature touched someone, even through the glass. 

"You don't see me as a person." The creature says, expression hurt and voice bitter. 

"You are not a human being." Harrison argues, not taking his hand away from the glass. 

"I am not an animal either. _Nor_ _a thing._ " It flexes its fingers and Harrison notices its nails are short but sharp, glossy like its mother-of-pearl teeth. 

"What are you then?" 

"I... I am Cisco." The webbing between his fingers tremble, it is so thin and delicate it looks like silk. 

"Cisco." Harrison repeats, the word easy on his tongue. "Is this what you are?" 

"This is _who_ I am." Cisco replies, emphasizing the words. "When I think of myself, that's what I think. I am Cisco." 

"May I think of you as Cisco, too?" Harrison asks, with a growing need to comfort and understand this beautiful creature. He had spent years studying Cisco as a mere subject, a mystery to be unveiled. Now, looking directly into gold and silver eyes, seeing the lazy flow of that liquid hair, seeing the light catching on studded joints; he wants to understand Cisco as an individual. The most incredible being, living and breathing and full of feelings. 

"Yes, please." Cisco answers, pleads. His voice is still heavy with hurt but his eyes are not wet anymore. He chuckles. "You just thought of me as a person." 

Harrison is taken aback, by both the sweet sound of his laughter and the fact that, yes, for the first time he thought of Cisco as a person. "I did, didn't I? I will be doing it a lot from now on." 

**Author's Note:**

> This started because @checkerboardom made a post on tumblr about the fact that, while vibing, Cisco's eyes turn gold and silver. The image was too cool and since I have an overactive imagination the golden eyes became a full bejeweled Cisco thing...


End file.
